Princess Ava
Light amberish gray with Moderate tangelo markings |eye_color= Brilliant azure |occupation=Princess |alignment=Good |residence= Pocketville |family= Eva (twin sister) |friends= Kate, Magic, Royal Guards, Wallace |first_appearance=Episode 1: The Friendship Ceremony |latest_appearance= Episode 52: Together Forever: Part 2 |voice_actors=Prudence Alcott/Julie-Ann Dean (English) Giulia Franzoso (Italian) Delphine Chavier (French) Julia Kołakowska (Polish) Németh Borbála (Hungarian) |collar_color = Pale, light grayish gold (Collar) Brilliant red (Friendship Heart)}} Princess Ava (Ami in Italian) is a cinnamon-point Siamese cat and a Felis aulicus (which means "cat of the royal court"). Princess Ava is the monarch of the Pocket Kingdom who is loved by all pets. Her job is to send pets to lonely children in the Big City or even elsewhere. She has a twin sister named Eva, and is friends with the Royal Guards. She resides in the capital, Pocketville, in the Pocketville Castle. She was the original bearer of the Friendship Heart, but on the day of Pocketville's anniversary, her jealous twin sister Eva sent her to the Big City by accident, and the Friendship Heart was split in half. By the end of the series, she wears the Ocean of Friendship. Appearance Ava is cream-colored with auburn colorpoint markings on her ears, face, legs, and tail. She also has blue eyes. The Royal Collar that she wears is gold with paw-print, heart, and pocket designs across it, with the Friendship Heart being ruby red (The Ocean of Friendship being cyan). She also has a yellow star-shaped birthmark on her right paw, which proves that she is a Felis aulicus. Personality When in Pocketville, Ava is lovable, kind and caring to all her subjects. She will also not hesitate to save someone even if it means sacrificing herself, as shown when she saves Magic during the anniversary, but gets sent to the Big City in his place. She is also unusually oblivious to the fact that Eva has hated her for all her life and that Eva was plotting against her. When in the Big City, she is shown to be incredibly stubborn and insists she can take care of herself, when she can’t. She gets easily irritated when Wallace thinks she needs help. She also has morals and doesn’t like it when Wallace steals, even if it’s food. But she got used to it and picked up Wallace’s habits. Biography Not very much is known about Princess Ava's past. In Pocketville, Princess Ava would use the Pocketpedia to find perfect matches for lonely people whenever the Friendship Trail reaches the Magic Fountain, and sends the pet over to its owner via the Friendship Ceremony. She keeps her method a long-kept family secret, and even the Royal Guards don’t have a clue how she performs the ceremony. She was excited for the day of the Pocket Kingdom’s anniversary but didn’t notice Eva plotting against her. On the day of the anniversary, during Oristolfo’s Friendship Ceremony, Eva sent Zull to steal the Friendship Heart, and Ava jumped over to push Oristolfo out of harm’s way, and she gets sent to the Big City in his place. In the Big City, Ava finds herself lost and hungry, until she succumbs to a fever and hunger and passes out. Wallace, a stray Schnoodle dog, takes care of her until she is better, and she keeps trying to avoid him. Eventually, she warms up to him and Wallace supports and teaches her how to adapt in the Big City. She proves herself to be able to handle challenges outside of her castle. All the while, she thinks about her friends and her home. Ava later finds out that the Pet Buster, a man who captures stray animals and sells them in auctions, was focusing on her, because there were only two Felis Aulicus cats known to humans, and he would become rich if he sold her in an auction. She is caught by the Petbuster at the Big City amusement park much to her dismay, and she is nearly sold in an auction, but is held hostage by the Petbuster when Eva contacts him. Fortunately, Kate saves her. Before she left for Pocketville, she offered Wallace a spot in the royal guards, but he refused and they share a kiss. After she returned to Pocketville, Ava explains Kate's heart is pure and generous, and the Ocean of Friendship is created and the Magic Fountain changed shape. She announces that Kate is allowed to keep the Friendship Heart and that she doesn't no longer need it anymore and the Ocean of Friendship will allow her continue to do Friendship Ceremonies and fulfill her duties as princess. Even though Eva causes a lot of trouble, Ava still loves her. Trivia * Even though Ava is the monarch, she is known as a princess rather than a queen. * Unlike most cat characters of the show, Ava doesn't occasionally meow or make any other noise a real cat would make. Quotes ”''Oh Friendship Heart, hear my voice. Guide me as always to make the right choice...”'' ~The Friendship Ceremony "Somehow when Zull stole the Friendship Heart, it brought me to the Big City. I have to find my way back to Pocketville!" ~The Unexpected Guest ”''It’s simple: the Friendship Heart is yours forever; I no longer need it. The Ocean of Friendship will allow me to fulfill my duties as princess.”'' ~Together Forever: Part 2 Gallery 378075 310713598954259 310711515621134 1270235 214444049 n.jpg 388717 195765733843298 159462600806945 426093 1123658323 n.jpg C.png For my new group by fairytalekitty-d45kcv8.png Princess Ava in TV Series.png Uhı.png images.jpg|Ava ava and kate.jpg|Ava and Kate AvaDrawing.jpg|VanillaFlare's depiction of Ava as Queen of the Pocket Kingdom (Queen Ava) 8F7D250A-AB89-44E2-80A1-E55384AB3186.jpeg 309E49A5-C6A4-488D-9DFC-DE9292D0C707.jpeg D60C1388-6ED0-4CE3-BDE2-3421ABC7D899.jpeg 2055B2E8-A71F-4DA3-ABCB-D326F1E17A02.jpeg 308A2297-C804-42F9-82EB-D12D85F75C7A.jpeg 79D1C9A5-180E-4924-8390-A84F4AC22097.jpeg 46A883CE-B1F9-45CB-B9A6-6EE2C57FC652.jpeg Merchandise Princess Ava has a lot of toys based off her, from figurines to plushies. AvaFigure.png|A figure of Princess Ava AvaFigure2.png|Ditto DAF52165-1C8A-4137-AD2A-730F22329C4F.jpeg Category:Cats Category:Character Category:Pocketville Citizen Category:Princess Category:Royal